Blaze Possible Halloween: October 31st
by kpFan739
Summary: Happy Halloween from kpFan739!


BLAZE POSSIBLE HALLOWEEN: OCTOBER 31st 

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible © Disney

M. Bison (cameo) © Capcom

**Cast**

Blaze the Cat as Kim Possible

Silver the Hedgehog as Ron Stoppable

Cheese the Chao as Rufus

Miles "Tails" Prower as Wade

Shade the Echidna as Monique

Eggman-Nega as Dr. Drakken

Fiona Fox as Shego

Scratch as Duff Killigan

Big the Cat as Dr. James Possible

Ember the Cat (OC) as Dr. Ann Possible

Flare and Smokey the Cats (OCs) as Jim and Tim Possible

Sonic the Hedgehog as Josh Mankey

Storm the Albatross as Big Daddy Brotherson's servant

Shadow the Hedgehog as a doctor's test dummy

Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit, Marine the Raccoon, Cosmo the Seedrian, and Ray the Flying Squirrel as Trick or Treaters

Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog as Josh's band members

**Chapter 1: The E Project **

**Arabian Black Market **

Eggman-Nega and Fiona Fox were purchasing a powerful weapon from Scratch Scratchigan in an Arabian black market, the weapon is known as the E-Project.

"Is it true, Scratch Scratchigan that you recently stole the top-secret E-Project?" Eggman-Nega asked.

"Mmm…maybe, is it true, Eggman-Nega, you're looking to purchase the recently stolen top-secret E-Project?" Scratch asked back.

"Maybe" Eggman-Nega responded.

Fiona Fox slammed a briefcase full of Rings on the ground.

"Here are the Rings, now hand over the E-Project" Fiona told Scratch.

"Fiona, we were about to haggle!" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"And I do love to haggle!" Scratch added.

"Let's just get the E-Project and get out of here" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"Oh, you're a harsh one, lassie" Scratch said as he handed a strange looking Ring to Eggman-Nega.

"This trinket is the E-Project?" Eggman-Nega asked.

"Aye, now don't blame me if it's a wee thingy, blame the Egghead who built it" Scratch responded.

The three villains heard a voice from behind.

"And guess what? I think those Eggheads would like it back" Blaze told the villains.

"Blaze Possible!" Eggman-Nega and Scratch shouted simultaneously.

"Yeah, and…actually, you know what? I've got nothing to add to that" Silver said.

"You know her?" Scratch asked Eggman-Nega.

"Know her? Hate her, Fiona attack, Ow!" Eggman-Nega responded as Fiona jumped over Eggman-Nega's head.

Blaze and Fiona started fighting and Silver backed away. The fight consisted of the usual; punching, kicking, backflips, you name it.

Fiona suddenly grabbed Blaze by the arm and threw her to the wall.

"I don't have anything to add here, either" Silver told Cheese.

Cheese started chittering and pointed at Scratch about to hit Blaze with an exploding golf ball.

"An exploding golf ball!" Silver shouted.

Silver grabbed a plate of food being carried out by Storm the Albatross.

"Fore!" Scratch shouted as he hit the ball with his golf club.

"Freestyle!" Silver said as he threw the plate and it hit the ball away from Blaze and Fiona.

The ball started bouncing off the walls and finally exploded, leaving a big crack in the roof. The roof started breaking apart and is about to destroy the market.

"The roof, she's coming down!" Scratch shouted.

"That can't be good" Eggman-Nega said.

Suddenly Eggman-Nega started flinching and got ticklish.

"Hey! But…Hahahaha" Eggman-Nega laughed as Cheese came out of his coat and grabbed the E-Project out of his hand.

"Mmm, thank you" Cheese said.

"Hairless vermin, give that back!" Eggman-Nega demanded as he tried to grab Cheese.

Cheese lost grasp of the E-Project and it landed on Blaze's arm.

"Nice work Cheese!" Blaze told Cheese.

Fiona grabbed Blaze's arm and the E-Project attached itself to the arm.

"Guess it's going with me, bye" Blaze told Fiona as she jumped over Fiona, grabbed Silver and they made their escape just before the building collapsed.

Fiona lifted a giant piece of the roof off the three villains.

"Do I still get me money?" Scratch asked Eggman-Nega.

Eggman-Nega started grunting angrily.

**Blaze Possible theme song**

"OH YEAH!, I'm your basic average cat, and I'm here to save the world, can't stop me cuz I'm Blaze Possible!  
>There is nothing I can't do, when danger calls just know that I am on my way (know that I am on my way!)<br>It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name, Blaze Possible!  
>Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's okay!<br>Whenever you need

me I'll be there, Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!  
>Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!<br>It doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when!  
>I will be there for you till the very end!<br>Danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call, Blaze Possible!  
>Blaze: So What's the Sitch?<br>Call Me Beep Me, if you wanna reach me!"

**Possible home **

Back at Blaze's home, which has been decorated for Halloween, she has been trying to get the E-Project Ring off of her wrist.

"Come on" Blaze said.

**"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" **The Blazunicator started beeping.

"Tails, tell me you talked to somebody at the Top Secret Lab" Blaze told Tails.

"Sorry, they're already closed for the weekend, you're stuck till Monday" Tails responded.

"Did you at least find out what this thing is?" Blaze asked.

"Their databank on the E-Project is hacker-proof" Tails responded.

"Oh man!" Blaze said.

Blaze's phone started ringing.

"Well, thanks for trying Tails" Blaze said.

"Later" Tails responded.

Blaze picked up the phone; it was her second best friend, Shade the Echidna.

"Blaze, I have unbelievable news!" Shade told Blaze.

"You know what the E-Project is?" Blaze asked.

"The what?" Shade asked.

"Never mind, so what's up?" Blaze asked.

"I got the party green light" Shade responded.

"That is ferociously cool, when?" Blaze asked.

"Tonight!" Shade squealed in joy.

"As in Halloween?" Blaze asked.

"It'll be a costume party, everybody will be there" Shade told Blaze.

"Everybody except me" Blaze said.

"But you gotta come" Shade responded.

** Bueno Nacho **

"Shade, get real, we're talking Halloween!" Silver told Shade.

"He loves Halloween" Blaze said.

"I live for Halloween" Silver added.

"Then what better way to celebrate than at my party?" Shade asked.

"A party would interfere with the T or T action" Silver responded.

"Trick or treat" Blaze told Shade.

"As in smell my feet, give me something good to eat?" Shade asked.

"You gotta do smell my feet" Silver said as he grabbed Cheese out of his pocket.

"Hey!" Cheese said.

"Oops, wrong pocket" Silver said as he reached into his other pocket and pulled out a drawing of a unicorn.

"Okay, here's what I'm thinking BP, Joint costume, huh, huh, You like it?" Silver asked.

"Girl, go with the half with the horn" Shade whispered to Blaze.

"Silver, do you think maybe we're a little old for T or T? Last year some kid called me ma'am" Blaze told Silver.

"So you command respect" Silver responded.

"I was dressed as a Giant Chicken" Blaze told Silver.

"I believe you were Billy Hatcher" Silver responded.

"Okay, so trick or treating is a Silver-Blaze tradition, come to my place after" Shade said.

"Shade, when Silver Stoppable and Blaze Possible trick or treat there is no after, we hit Solerton, Station Square, and Central City, it's tradition, it dates back to the beginning of our friendship" Silver explained to Shade.

"Since preschool" Blaze said.

"Ah preschool, the year of NIGHTS and Mee-Mee" Silver responded as he flashed back to Blaze and Silver's preschool year.

Blaze was standing awkwardly, dressed as NIGHTS the Nightmaren as Silver came in dressed as Mee-Mee from Super Monkey Ball.

"How could I forget?" Blaze asked.

**Chapter 2: Liar Liar **

**Eggman-Nega's base **

Meanwhile, Eggman-Nega was talking to Scratch over the phone and refusing to pay for the E-Project.

"For the last time, I will not pay you" Eggman-Nega told Scratch.

"I want my money!" Scratch yelled.

"Look, I said I would pay you when the stolen E-Project is my possession, it is not in my possession, therefore I'm not paying" Eggman-Nega said.

"You're a criminal!" Scratch said angrily.

"My dear fellow, I repeatedly try to take over the world…" Eggman-Nega said as he suddenly got interrupted.

"OF COURSE!" M. Bison from Street Fighter said in a Segway.

"Anyway, of course I'm criminal!" Eggman-Nega said angrily.

"Well, I'll tell you this much laddie, the next time I steal it, I'm selling it to someone else!" Scratch responded as he hung up.

"Oh? The nerve of that chicken, Fiona!" Eggman-Nega called to Fiona.

"Indoor voice please" Fiona told Eggman-Nega as she took out a tape recorder.

"What did you find out?" Eggman-Nega asked.

Fiona turned on the tape recorder and a recording of a phone call by Tails to the science lab started playing.

"Hey, this is Tails, we've got kind of a problem, the E-Project is stuck on Blaze's wrist, I know you're closed for the weekend, but if anybody checks messages, please help us out on this" The recording said.

"Our poor little Blazey, perhaps we can help" Eggman-Nega said.

**Possible home **

Back at the Possible home, Blaze's dad, Big the Cat was examining the E-Project Ring on Blaze's wrist.

"Fascinating" Big said.

"You can get it off fascinating or I'm stuck till Monday fascinating?" Blaze asked.

"You're stuck till Monday" Big responded.

Blaze gasped in fear and facepalmed.

"Bet mom could get it off" Flare suggested.

"No dice Flare, the Ring appears to be constructed of a super-strong alloy" Big responded.

"Who's talking about the Ring?" Smokey asked.

"Yeah, mom's a doctor, she could take off the hand and sew it right back on again" Flare added.

Blaze hid her arm in fear of the idea.

"Flare, Smokey, there will be no surgery at the dinner table" Big told the boys.

Blaze's brain surgeon mom, Ember walked in to the kitchen.

"Look what I've got boys" Ember said as she took out a dummy of a certain black hedgehog.

"Cool" the boys said.

"It's Shadow the Hedgehog, the med students practice on him, lifelike latex" Ember told the boys.

"You're the best, mom!" Smokey told Ember.

"The boys are helping with the Scare for Care Haunted House at the hospital" Ember explained to Blaze and Big.

"Wait, you two aren't trick or treating this year?" Blaze asked.

"We're so over candy-begging" Smokey responded.

"We're ten" Flare added.

Blaze sighed.

The phone started ringing and Big answered it.

"Blazey, it's for you" Big called to Blaze.

**Blaze's room **

Back in her room, Blaze was talking to Shade again about the party.

"Guess whose garage band is playing at my party?" Shade asked.

"If you say Sonic the Hedgehog, I swear I'll scream" Blaze warned.

"Scream, girl" Shade responded in excitement.

The Blazunicator beeped.

"Hold on" Blaze said as she answered the Blazunicator.

"Tails? Cool costume" Blaze told Tails.

Tails was dressed as one of the greatest Mobian superheroes ever, Captain Rescue. Watch the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog episode, Over the Hill Hero for more info on that.

"Wait a second, you're gonna leave your room?" Blaze asked.

"No way, I do it all online" Tails responded.

Back outside, Eggman-Nega and Fiona Fox were flying in the hovercraft and listening to Blaze and Tails' conversation.

"I'm getting something" Eggman-Nega said.

"Have you got an update on this Ring?" Blaze asked.

"The update is…no update, I left a message at the lab" Tails responded.

"We know that already" Fiona said.

"Shhh" Eggman-Nega shushed.

"Okay, I've got Shade on the phone, Page me if anything develops" Blaze said.

The Blazunicator signal started crackling static and Eggman-Nega lost the signal.

"Stupid thing, never works when I'm roaming" Eggman-Nega said as he started shaking his device around.

**Scratch Scratchigan's Blimp **

Meanwhile Scratch Scratchigan was also listening to Blaze and Tails' conversation from the safety of his Scottish themed flying blimp. Unfortunately for him, he was having the same problem as Eggman-Nega.

"Foul machine, never works when I'm roaming!" Scratch said as he started pounding his radar.

**Blaze's room **

"So, Sonic the Hedgehog is seriously going to be at your party?" Blaze asked.

"Now would I lie to you?" Shade responded.

The phone beeped.

"Incoming" Blaze said as she answered the other caller, Silver.

"Blaze, we're gonna fall seriously behind schedule here, where are you?" Silver asked.

"Hold on" Blaze said as she put Shade back on the line.

"You sure that Sonic will show?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, deal with it" Shade responded.

"I am" Blaze said as she put Silver back on the line.

"Um…uh…Bad news Silver, my mom is making me help with the hospital's haunted house thing, tonight" Blaze told Silver as Eggman-Nega listened to the conversation on his tracking device.

"A-ha! We strike tonight at the hospital's haunted house!" Eggman0Nega told Fiona.

"Yeah, I, um…I can't get out of it, it's a family deal, you know how it is right?" Blaze asked Silver.

Suddenly the Ring started to grow on Blaze's wrist.

"Oh sure, BP, yeah, I just can't believe it, a Halloween without us as a team, it feels weird, huh?" Silver said.

"Yeah, yeah, it does feel weird" Blaze responded.

"Try to have fun, anyway" Silver said in sadness.

"Okay, bye" Blaze said as she hung up the phone.

Blaze's mom walked in and heard her conversation with Silver; meanwhile Scratch was listening to the two of them from his blimp.

"Blazey, did I hear you tell Silver you're coming with us? The boys will be so excited, they're dying to drench you in fake blood, at least I hope it's fake" Ember asked.

"No I can't" Blaze responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I heard you tell Silver…" Ember said as Blaze interrupted.

"That I could not go with you because I promised to go with him, that's what I said" Blaze corrected.

"I must have misunderstood, well have fun trick or treating" Ember said.

Suddenly the Ring grew a mechanical hand on Blaze.

**Scratch's blimp **

"Trick or treating? Isn't the lass a wee bit old for that?" Scratch asked.

**Blaze's room **

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" Shade asked.

"I don't know, I just panicked, look I'll see you tonight, okay?" Blaze told Shade.

"Okay, I guess" Shade responded as they hung up their phones.

Blaze looked at her arm and noticed that it became robotic.

"Oh my gosh!" Blaze said in shock.

**Chapter 3: Stressful Sitch **

**Blaze's room**

Blaze called Tails on the Blazunicator and asked about her new arm.

"Tails, what is this thing?" Blaze asked.

"Cutting edge, nanotechnology, the cyber-tronic circuitry is controlled by some biometric parameters" Tails explained as his computer rang like a phone.

"Better get this, maybe it's the Top Secret Lab" Tails said as he answered the video transmission.

Sadly it was not the lab, instead it was a kid dressed up as a Black Doom alien.

"Greetings Captain Rescue, I come from a distant star cluster seeking chocolate" The kid said in alien talk.

"Hey Charmy" Tails responded.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?" Charmy asked.

"Cross-ref'd your ISP address, I put the candy credits in your mailbox" Tails responded.

"Thanks Tails, go in peace" Charmy said.

"Okay back to me, Tails, I've gotta get this thing off before I go to Shade's party" Blaze explained.

"You're not trick or treating with Silver this year?" Tails asked.

"Nope" Blaze responded.

"Blazey, we're going" Ember called to Blaze.

"Bye" Blaze called back.

"Have fun with Silver" Big added.

"Oh, I will" Blaze responded.

The arm started growing again.

"*Gasps* Tails!" Blaze panicked.

"You just lied to your parents" Tails said.

"I know, they think I'm going with Silver, he thinks I'm going with them, but I'm really going to Shade's, it's all very bad, I feel awful, okay?" Blaze explained.

"No Blaze, that's what triggered it, when you lied it grew" Tails explained.

"What?" Blaze asked.

Tails started typing on his computer for more information about the E-Project.

"It looks like some kind of armor" Tails said.

"Armor that grows by itself?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, the biometric parameters must have to do with stress, in battle when a soldier is in danger and stressed-out, the armor would kick in" Tails continued.

"Tails, I wore this thing during a fight with Fiona Fox, Eggman-Nega, and Scratch Scratchigan, and nothing happened" Blaze responded.

"You must be more stressed-out when you're lying than when you're fighting, way to go Pinocchio" Tails told Blaze.

Silver started knocking at Blaze's door.

"Blaze, you still home?" Silver asked.

"Oh, it's Silver!" Blaze said as she answered the door.

"Hey!" Blaze told Silver.

"I saw your parents leave, so you're not going with them, you're going with me?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, I mean no, I'm meeting them later actually" Blaze said as the armor started to grow more, covering her body.

"I, I gotta go" Blaze said as she waved the mechanical arm and quickly pulled it away.

"Well here's your half of the costume, I thought you should have it" Silver said as he handed her the costume head.

"Oh thanks, have fun, Bye!" Blaze said quickly as she closed the door.

"Okay bye" Silver said.

Blaze looked down at the unicorn head.

"Stop staring at me like that, I feel bad enough as it is" Blaze said to the head.

The phone started ringing again and Blaze picked it upwith her mechanical arm, causing it to get crushed.

"Whoops!" Blaze said.

But it still works.

"Hello?" Blaze asked.

"Blaze, Sonic is here, hurry!" Shade responded in joy.

"I'm on my way" Blaze said as she rushed out of the house.

**Solerton Hospital **

At the Solerton hospital, Big and Ember, dressed as Dracula and a witch were tearing tickets for the Scare for Care Haunted House.

"Thank you, enjoy, thank you enjoy" Ember said to the patrons as she tore their tickets.

"Do you dare face the Scare for Scare House of Horror?" Big said impersonating Dracula's voice.

"Yeah, alright, let's do it!" The patrons cheered.

"Then enter at your own risk" Big said.

Across from the haunted house, Eggman-Nega and Fiona were planning their attack.

"Alright, try to blend in" Eggman-Nega told Fiona.

"No problem" Fiona said as she put a mask on.

"You're just trying to annoy me now, aren't you?" Eggman-Nega asked.

**Shade's house **

Sonic dressed as a pirate, was getting ready to perform for Shade's party with his band, Sonia the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog. The doorbell rang and Blaze came in dressed as a princess.

"Blaze, you're just in time" Shade told Blaze, dressed as a cowgirl.

Blaze walked up to Sonic and greeted him in pirate talk.

"Avast ye scurvy knave!" Blaze told Sonic.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"That was pirate talk, cause you know, you're a pirate and I'm a total dork" Blaze responded.

"No, no, I got it, I'm just playing you" Sonic told Blaze.

"Good one" Blaze said.

"What are you supposed to be anyway?" Sonic asked as he looked at Blaze's mechanical arm.

"The Princess-inator" Blaze responded awkwardly.

"Way Past Cool, I heard your folks are doing the Scare for Care Haunted House" Sonic said.

"You know about that?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I stop every year, good cause, good time, you know, yeah" Sonic responded.

"Totally" Blaze said.

"Yeah, probably drop by there after our set, wanna go?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, but I can't, I told them I…" Blaze said awkwardly.

"Told them what?" Sonic asked.

"Doesn't matter" Blaze said as the armor continued to grow and covered her other arm.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"State of the art costume, huh? Be right back" Blaze said as she approached Shade.

"Must hide, bathroom?" Blaze asked as she pointed at a door.

"Mmm-mmm closet" Shade responded.

"Bathroom would be better" Blaze said.

"Thataway, partner" Shade said impersonating a cowboy.

Blaze rushed to the bathroom.

**Neighborhood **

Meanwhile, Silver was out trick or treating with a group of kids.

"Smell my feet, give me something good to eat" Silver sang.

All the kids looked at him awkwardly.

A man came out and handed everyone candy.

"Happy Halloween!" The man said.

"Mister Silver, could you not do smell your feet? It's really lame" Cream the Rabbit asked Silver.

"Hey, unicorn came to play" Silver responded.

"You're no unicorn, you're just a horse's…" Cream said as she was interrupted by Scratch.

"I've come to claim what's mine!" Scratch told Silver.

Cream started chuckling at Scratch.

"He's dressed like a girl!" Cream laughed.

"Am not" Scratch responded.

Cream continued to laugh.

"You're wearing a skirt" Cream mocked.

"It's a kilt!" Scratch responded angrily.

"Whatever" Cream said as she and the rest of the kids walked off.

"Poor Scratch, kids can be cruel" Silver said.

"Not as cruel as I can be, Mr. Stoppable, so tell me, where is the E-Project?" Scratch asked.

"That thing stuck on Blaze's wrist?" Silver asked.

"She's still got it, then? Bonnie good, where is she?" Scratch demanded.

"Not with me" Silver responded.

"She told her mama she was going with you" Scratch told Silver.

"Oh no, you got it all wrong, she's with her parents" Silver responded.

"What?" Scratch asked.

The man came outside again.

"Another trick or treater, Happy Halloween!" The man said as he handed Scratch some candy.

"Piece of advice, the girl costume works better without the beard" The man told Scratch.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Scratch shouted in rage.

**Chapter 4: The E-Suit **

**Hospital **

Back at the hospital, Flare and Smokey were dressed as zombies and trying to scare the patrons.

"Oh, aren't they cute?" A woman asked.

"Look at those darling zombies, aren't they fabulous?" A man said.

Flare and Smokey pulled a lever and out came the Shadow dummy and scared everyone away.

"Hoo-sha!" The two of them said.

Eggman-Nega was looking at the twins from behind the haunted house.

"They're good" Eggman-Nega said.

"I've seen every Possible, except Blaze" Fiona told Eggman-Nega.

"This calls for the direct approach" Eggman-Nega told Fiona as the two of them approached Big and Ember.

"Eggman-Nega!" Ember said in fear.

Oh, and Scratch is there too.

"Ha!" Scratch exclaimed.

"A bearded lady chicken!" Big said.

"I'm not a lady, I'm SCRATCH SCRATCHIGAN!" Scratch exclaimed.

"Scratchigan, here?" Eggman-Nega asked.

"I'm here to get the E-Project back from Blaze Possible" Scratch told Eggman-Nega.

"So am I" Eggman-Nega said.

"Okay boys, time-out, please, so where is Blaze Possible?" Fiona asked.

"I suggest you people take your evil elsewhere" Big told the villains.

"Honey, we've got to warn Blaze, she's out there with Silver and has no idea trouble's brewing" Ember told Big.

"She's not with me, I'm here and captured" Silver said as he showed them his handcuffs.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, she told me she'd be here with you" Silver told Big and Ember.

"Yeah" Cheese said.

"That's not what she told us" Ember responded.

"She distinctly said she'd be with you" Big said.

"She lied!?" Big and Ember said simultaneously.

"Blaze Bureizu Possible, wherever you are, you are in big trouble!" Big exclaimed.

**Shade's house **

Blaze was talking to the bathroom mirror about all the lies she made.

"Get it together, this is way out of hand, those lies were tiny, teeny-tiny, yeah" Blaze said.

"Blaze, you okay?" Shade asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong" Blaze said.

Shade and Sonic gasped at Blaze as the armor finally kicked in, ripped apart her costume, and covered her entire body.

"Good thing it's Halloween, cause that look is scary" Shade said.

"This is just too weird" Blaze said.

"This is bad, I've gotta talk to Tails" Blaze told Shade.

"Where's the Blazunicator?" Shade asked.

"Somewhere under all this" Blaze responded.

"So, what are you again?" Sonic asked.

"A stinking liar trapped in high-tech battle armor" Blaze responded.

"See, I wouldn't have guessed that" Sonic said.

The Blazunicator beeped under the armor.

"It's Tails!" Blaze said.

Shade walked over to the phone and called Tails.

"Tails, it's Shade, Blaze can't answer her Blazunicator right now, but she really, really needs to talk to you…Here" Blaze explained to Tails as she handed the phone to Blaze.

"Hi Tails, small problem with the E-Project" Blaze told Tails.

"Yeah, well there's a big problem at the haunted house, it's on the news!" Tails explained.

**Haunted House **

Eggman-Nega was announcing his demands and holding Big, Ember, and Silver hostage.

"I am an infamous villain bent on global conquest, who is not nearly as popular as Dr. Eggman, and I demand…" Eggman-Nega said through a megaphone as Scratch interrupted him.

"Oh, stick a sock in it!" Scratch told Eggman-Nega.

"It is I, Scratch Scratchigan, the world's most dangerous golfing chicken!" Scratch announced.

"Do you mind? This is my crime scene" Eggman-Nega told Scratch.

"Guess again, Baldy McNosehair!" Scratch responded.

"For the moment, let's ignore those two and get back to business, you expect me to believe that Blaze Possible, THE Blaze Possible, lied?" Fiona asked.

"I worry about what happens next, sure it starts with a few lies" Silver responded.

"Mmm-hmm, Mmm-hmm, Mmm-hmm!" Cheese nodded.

"But soon our little Blazey sinks deeper and deeper…how low will she go? What kind of inhuman monster will she become?" Silver asked.

"Huh?" Silver and Cheese said as they both looked in the sky.

Blaze flew in wearing the E-Suit and is ready to fight.

"Apparently a cyber-tronic one" Big responded.

"The E-Project, it's amazing!" Eggman-Nega said.

"All that came out of that wee Ring?" Scratch asked.

"Step away from the happy Halloweeners and surrender now" Blaze demanded.

"Scratchigan, let's see how much punishment the E-Project can take" Fiona said as she charged up her plasma hands.

"I'm with you lassie!" Scratch said as he took out a golf club and exploding golf ball.

"Fore!" Scratch shouted as he knocked the ball at Blaze.

Blaze caught the ball and crushed it in her hand.

"I don't know exactly how this armor works, but I do know that it's tough, I can tell you it's controlled by my thoughts and emotions, and right now I'm feeling pretty nasty!" Blaze told Fiona as the shoulder cannons started charging up.

"So count to ten or something" Fiona responded.

Fiona ran with her plasma hands over to Blaze and the armor's cannons started firing at her.

"This armor's practically automatic, it knows I'm angry and it's fighting back, Fiona you've got to stop!" Blaze warned Fiona.

"Oh, it stops here" Fiona responded as she jumped in the air and charged at Blaze.

Suddenly the jetpack came out of the armor and blasted Blaze into the air and knocked Fiona into the haunted house.

Fiona hit one of the beams of the hospital building with her plasma hand, causing the roof to fall on Blaze. Blaze came back up and blasted over to Fiona. Fiona kicked Blaze into the air and started spinning around in the sky. Suddenly Fiona knocked the armor with her plasma hand and made a dent.

"Ah, the E-Project is not so tough" Fiona said.

The armor automatically healed the dent that was made.

"No way!" Fiona said as she continued to bash the armor with her plasma fists, all the dents were healed.

"I warned you, hey!" Blaze said as the wrist cannons activated.

"Much more humane" Blaze said as she blasted Fiona with the cannons.

"Hmm, my drive let me down, but my putter never fails" Scratch said as he took out one of his golf clubs.

Blaze blasted him with the cannons, causing him to fly in the air.

"While I must admit that your newly acquired superpowers are perhaps the coolest things I've ever seen in my life, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME!" Silver said angrily.

"Well it's truth time, if you weren't with your parents…" Silver said.

"Silver, I am so sorry" Blaze responded.

"And you weren't with Silver" Ember continued.

"Where exactly were you?" Big asked.

"I…I…I just had to go to Shade's party cause Sonic was gonna be there, so I lied to Silver, and mom heard me lie to Silver, so I had to cover up the lie to mom and…*sighs*" Blaze admits.

The armor finally came off Blaze after she told the truth.

"Oh, I'm regular me again" Blaze said.

"Oh, regular you I can handle" Fiona said as she charged up her plasma hands and started attacking Blaze.

"Get the Ring!" Eggman-Nega called to Fiona.

"Good idea!" Scratch said as he went over to Blaze and Fiona fighting.

Blaze knocked Scratch to the ground and threw Fiona into the air. Eggman-Nega came up to grab the Ring.

"I must have the E-Project!" Eggman-Nega said as he started pulling Blaze's arm.

Big grabbed Eggman-Nega and pulled him away.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a word with my daughter" Big told Eggman-Nega.

"Oh, yes sir" Eggman-Nega said as he ran off.

"Blaze Bureizu Possible, we need to talk!" Big told Blaze.

GUN came in and arrested Eggman-Nega, Fiona, and Scratch Scratchigan.

"I, for one, am extremely disappointed in Blaze" Eggman-Nega told Fiona and Scratch.

"I know, lying to her parents and her best friend, Mmm" Fiona responded.

"Aye, she'll be working long and hard to regain my trust" Scratch added.

"So obviously mistakes were made by me" Blaze said to Big, Ember, and Silver.

"Blaze, Scratch Scratchigan captured me!" Silver told Blaze.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I never imagined that my lies could put anybody in danger" Blaze responded.

"Forget danger woman! It put me behind schedule on my trick or treating, I'm not getting that time back!" Silver told Blaze.

"Sorry" Blaze said as she hugged Silver.

"Blazey, you know how important honesty is to us" Ember told Blaze.

"And this isn't just about us, innocent people could have been hurt with those villains carrying on here tonight" Big added.

"I will never lie again, I promise" Blaze said.

"And it was such a stupid thing to lie about, Silver's your friend, he would have understood" Flare told Blaze.

"And like mom and dad wouldn't have let you go to Shade's party" Smokey added.

"Even the Tweebs are busting me?" Blaze asked.

"You know what we're gonna have to do now, Blazey" Ember said.

"I sense the word grounded coming my way" Blaze said.

"Do you also sense the words one month and starting right now?" Big asked.

"A whole month?" Blaze asked.

"Too bad you're grounded, I thought we could go back to the party together" Sonic said.

"I'd love to, can't" Blaze responded.

"Psst! Hedgehog, I'm sitting on a list of every insomniac in Solerton" Silver whispered to Sonic.

"What, you're talking trick or treating?" Sonic asked.

"But you gotta wear this" Silver said as he pulled out the other half of the joint unicorn costume.

Haha, sweet" Sonic said.

"Booyah!" Silver chanted.

"So, maybe next year I can go with you guys…guys?" Blaze asked.

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **


End file.
